Live and Learn
by Dinoking98
Summary: Ever since Gokus death during the Cell Games, Gohan has secretly blamed himself for what happened. After that battle, Gohan has always coming up with a way to be angry at something. When he transfers from Orange Star High School because of accidentally revealing his powers to fight off some bullies, he goes to Koryou High School, where History's Strongest Disciple goes.
1. The New Transfer Student!

**Hello Everyone,**

**This is my first fan fiction so please comment and give me some positive feedback to make this story more intriguing to all of my readers. This time frame for DBZ and Kenichi is around the Saiyaman/World Tournament Saga and the Yami Saga. Also I was confused with whom Gohan would be paired with, so can you help me decide? I was thinking between Videl or Renka if you have anyone else you can think of, that would be really helpful. I hope you enjoy this.**

It was seven years, seven years ago I defeated my worst enemy, Cell, but ever since my father, Son Goku gave up his life in vain to save us all. I have never been the same after that battle, always coming up with a way to be angry at something, one time I had even snapped at my own little brother, Goten. The first day I entered high school I sent two bullies to the hospital with a few broken bones. I decided to transfer after that. My mom decided to send me to another school in a town near East City. Lucky for me it was about two hours away from my home, thanks to Nimbus. My name is Son Gohan and this is the story of how my life truly started.

Two hours away from Gohan's home in a place called Ryozanpaku….

Elder (Pov)

"I sense a dark force coming," _pvvvvvvvvt, ( Farting sound effect)_"well that's over but I still sense a something powerful coming here fast."

Akisame (POV)

"Elder is acting weird today, maybe I should ask what's wrong' I thought. "Hey Eld- AHHH GOD COME ON!" There is nothing worse than Elders farts. "Oh Akisame I didn't notice you there "Elder said like nothing happened. "Of course you didn't" said Akisame in a sarcastic tone. "Elder what's wrong with you today" Akisame said worryingly. Elder took a long sigh and spoke. "Something's coming… something I haven't sensed in a long time. An incredible power is coming. I can't tell if this power is used for good or for evil, but it's coming."

"Should I call everyone else?" said Akisame "No, they are already here. You can come out now." Suddenly coming from the roof above was a tall slender figure, a beautiful young woman with long waist-length raven hair wearing a small pink kimono wielding a sword. She was Shigure Kosaka " The Prodigy of Sword and Mistress of all Weaponry". Snooping behind her was a fairly short middle aged man holding a camera. With a long pointed out Chinese mustache, he wears typical Chinese clothing with a hat to cover the bald part of his head. Kensei Ma, aka "Kensei the Slick". Standing outside the room were two other people, both extremely tall. One was a tall largely-muscled tan-skinned man; with short eggplant-colored hair with a larger strand hanging over his face; also, he has a long scar that runs across the bridge of his nose, meet Sakaki Shio. And finally wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet, "The Death God of Muay Thai" Apachai Hopachai. "Well since everyone is here we might as well tell our disciple." Akisame said, "Yeah but I have a better idea" Elder said. "Shigure would you please grab our young disciple please?" said Hayato "Sure…."

1 minute later….."Yawwwn…. Huh…. Shigure? …. Ww-wait WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?... WAIT NO PLEASE NO….NOO…NOOOOOOO!" everything went silent. Later "Uhh….. Why did you guys do that, oh let me guess: 10 laps around town, an hour of sparring with Apachai, or all of the above?" "No" Hayato said "I just wanted to tell you look out for anything suspicious on your way to and from school for the next two weeks." "Uh, master? Might I ask why? I've defeated all of Ragnarok, what do I have to worry about?" "All things will come clear in time." Elder said.

**The next morning... **

"Gohan!" "Wake up its time for school!" Chi-Chi said. "Yawwwn… Good morning mom." ''You better hurry up and eat. You will be late for your first day at school." Later with breakfast over with, "hey mom? Where is Goten?" "He finished when you woke up. He is outside playing as we speak." Gohan began to walk to the nimbus cloud, but Chi-Chi had grabbed his hand. "Gohan, please… make this work. Try your best to not use your powers." "Ok, bye mom I won't let you down this time." Chi-Chi began to form a tear in her eye. "I know you won't". As Gohan walked outside, he called for the Nimbus and left.

Meanwhile, Kenichi and Miu were walking to school

"My grandfather said what?" Miu asked. "All he said was to just look out for anything suspicious on your way to and from school for the next few weeks." Kenichi replied. "But I don't see why I have to worry so much, now that we've defeated Ragnarok, there really won't be any one else we have to worry about." Miu turned around and said "Remember what Akisame said at the beginning when you first started martial arts Kenichi." "One victory will soon lead to even bigger challenges." "Yeah Miu you're….'' "What's wrong Kenichi?" "Something is flashing in the sky, can't you see it?" "Yeah it's going really fast, and it's getting closer!" The bright flash just happened to be the nimbus cloud flying over the head of the two teens. "What the hell was that thing?!" Kenichi said. "I don't know but let's check it out!" They decided to follow the Jetstream which belonged to the nimbus which lead them to an alley. "Wait where did it go?" "How could something like that disappear so fast!?" "Strange….." "What is it Miu" "I may be crazy but I could have sworn that whatever that thing was there was a person on top of it." While Kenichi was completely confused, his watch's alarm went off. "Oh crap! If we don't run now we will be late for school!" As Kenichi and Miu ran off to school, at the top of the building was Gohan saying "Phewww… that was close! Thank Kami for not getting caught" A few minutes later, "Well we made it with five minutes to spare." Kenichi said catching his breath. As they both walked in Gohan stopped at the entrance "There it is... Koryou High School… I won't let you down mom I promise."

**Meanwhile in the classroom…**

"Hey Miu are you still wondering about this morning?" Kenichi asked. "Yeah but…" As she was about to speak. The teacher walked in and said "Attention class, I would like to introduce our new transfer student. Unlike the lot of you, we finally have a student that actually does his schoolwork. That's your cue my boy." Entering the room was a tall boy with short hair. "Hello my name is Gohan, Son Gohan." While some of the boys were snickering because he looked like a nerd whose name means rice, the girls were admiring his looks. The teacher continued. "Gohan here received a perfect score on all of his entrance exams. So I expect you all to make him feel welcome." "Well Gohan I need you to pick your seat" the teacher said. "Ok sir. I think I will pick that one the one 2nd from the middle." As Gohan walked back there he had passed Miu. "That's strange he looks kind of familiar." She thought.

**Well Guys how was it so far? comment and review Please!**


	2. Dissapearing Act

**Hey Guys I'm back with Chapter 2 please comment and give me some feedback**

**After class…**

"So Gohan where do you live?" "The 439 mountain area."  
"Wow that's like five hundred miles from here."  
"Well it takes a while to get here, but that's just how dedicated I am to my studies." Gohan said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. Soon after Gohan was being bombarded by a barrage of questions which most of them he could not answer. "Gohan what sports do you play?", "Gohan do you have a girlfriend?" "Gohan why is your name Gohan? I mean who would name their kid rice?!" Gohan began to get nervous. "Um…. Uhhhhh, I got to go use the bathroom!" Gohan had instantly ran out of the class room and decided to go to the roof to calm down but he heard something. The students began to come from all sides. He had to think fast! The crowds collided! "Hey where did the new kid go?" one guy said "Hey he's probably in the gym!" Another said. Everybody headed to the gym. The hallway was empty. The utility closet hat opened with Gohan catching his breath. "Good no one will find me in here." "You sure about that buddy." "AHHHHH!" behind Gohan stood a tall creepy looking person. He had a slim yet solid physique, sharp fingernails, and long gangly limbs. His facial features are somewhat demonic: a long face with sharp nose, long pointed ears, a long and forked tongue, and glaring eyes. Gohan, creeped out had only one thing to say. "Who the heck are you and why are you in the utility closet!?" "Why are you in the utility closet?" Niijima asked. Gohan was silent. "As for introductions, my name is Haruo Niijima and I wanted to say welcome. And also, where did you come from? Why are you here? Can you fight? Do you want to join the Shin…." While Niijima was rambling on, Gohan took the chance and slipped out the closet .A second later Niijima was the only one in the closet "Where the hell did he go?!" How did he leave so fast?! No matter, he can run but he can't hide."

Later after school, Miu and Kenichi were walking home; "Well other than that new student coming, nothing suspicious happened today. Right Miu" "Yeah, but I feel like I have seen him before." Kenichi looked at Miu with curiosity. "Huh really?" "Yeah I can't put my finger on it but….." Suddenly she had felt someone touch her shoulder, with a reflex she flipped over none other than Gohan. "Miu reacted in her "normal" way by saying "Oh no! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! You came…." Gohan reacted in midair by doing a triple backflip and landing in a fighting stance. Miu and Kenichi were shocked. Whenever Miu flipped over someone, they were always on the floor. This new kid was the first to react to her reflex with out hitting the ground. Gohan quietly got out of his stance. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way I was just in a hurry. You see I live pretty far so I have to get home before dinner or my mom will kill me!" Kenichi and Miu were still a little flabbergasted. "Um excuse me? Are you okay?" asked Gohan. "Oh crap! Look at the time!" Gohan said looking at his watch. "I gotta go now! Bye." Kenichi and Miu were frozen. "Miu... What just happened!" Niijima ran up to both of them tired and out of breath. "Kenichi... Haaaugh... have you ... seen the new kid?" "Yeah he just left." ""

At Ryozanpaku… "Hello everyone, were home." "Apppaaaa! Welcome Home Kenichi!" Apachai said. Hayato walked in and confronted the two. "So Kenichi, did anything new happen at school?" "Well first we saw something really weird." "It looked like a Golden cloud that could fly faster than a jet! And even weirder, I could have sworn that there was someone riding on top of it!" Had a new student at school. He ran past Miu today and when she flipped him he ding a triple backflip and landing in a stance I have never seen before." "What was the boys name kids" elder asked. "think his name was Gohan" Miu said. Elder scratched his beard in thought. "Gohan… why does that name sound so familiar?" he said thinking to himself "Um Elder?" Kenichi asked. "Oh nothing Kenichi, just thinking. Al right I'm going to the hot spring" He got up and walked away without a word.

Later, Gohan finally arrived home, unfortunately it was to a stressed out mother.  
"Why are you so late home?" She shrieked.  
"It's okay mom, I just got held up." He comforted her.  
"It's late Gohan! One day with those teenagers and you're already turning into a delinquent!"  
"Shhh. Mom you'll wake Goten!" Gohan hushed her.  
But it was too late a miniature Goku stood in the doorway, wearing pajamas and rubbing his eyes.  
He grumbled as he walked closer. As he walked he looked up a saw Gohan, and ran, suddenly full of energy.  
"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!" Goten yelled, as he hugged Gohan's leg.  
"I missed you brother!" Goten yelled.  
"I missed you too Goten" Gohan calmed Goten by rubbing his head.  
"Off to bed you too!" Chi-Chi yelled. You still have school tomorrow young man" She pointed at Gohan as she spoke.  
"Alright" Gohan sighed.  
Gohan carried Goten back into their shared bed room, where Gohan fell asleep before he even hit the pillow.

The next morning, Gohan ate breakfast and was off to school. Chi-Chi was wandering around the house looking for a certain someone…. "Goten! GOTEN! Get down here right now!" she walked upstairs and only found a note. The note looked like it was written by a seven year old and it was written in crayon. The note said… "Dear mommy, spending the day alone without Gohan is boring I left with him. Don't get mad at him he doesn't know I'm with him. I am in his backpack as we speak. Bye I love you mommy." Chi-Chis eye began to twitch, then her whole body began to twitch. It was twitching faster and faster until….. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

While Chi-Chi exploded, Gohan was flying above the city. "7:30! Wow I made it here early today. I have a half-hour to myself before school starts." While Gohan wasn't paying attention, a huge flock of birds got in his way. While shooing off the birds, distracted his backpack fell off, with Goten in it! "Oh crap my bag!" the bag fell faster than Gohan could reach it. The bag fell on the edge of a roof. When the bag hit the roof, Goten had fallen off the edge. "AAHH Help!" said Goten flapping his hands trying to fly. He landed in a trash can. Gohan landed on the roof of the building "Phewww… that was close. I thought I had lost this" he said picking up the bag. "Well now that that's over, time to go to school." Gohan leapt from building to building until he was within walking distance of the school.

**Its the weekend so ill try to have the next chapters out by Sunday morning **

**Make suggestions if you want something to happen or if you want any changes.**

**Leave comments below!**


	3. The Odyssey of Goten

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 3 as promised. I sort of rushed. So if there's anything that you wanted to talk about story wise, then review, comment or send me an email. Otherwise, enjoy chapter 3!**

"Ouch that really hurt." Goten said rubbing his head. Goten had crawled out of the dumpster beginning to look around to see where he was. He walked out the alley and saw the town. "Wow! This is way different than where I live." He climbed every street light, ran in the streets, and Ate almost everything in the grocery store and did almost everything else. 30 minutes later Goten was in the park lying down.

"I'm bored. I thought sneaking away with Gohan was going to be more fun. Well…. I guess I'll go find him." Just when he was going to leave, he heard something, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh help me!" The sharp shriek coming from the alley. _Someone's in trouble _he thought. Quickly, Goten ran towards the alley-way to see three guys bullying a girl around my age. One of the thugs had a knife pulled out. "DIE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The thug said. Instantly, Goten shot a Ki blast that disintegrated the knife. Goten was mad "HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Goten jumped down and got into a fighting stance. The thugs looked at Goten and began to laugh. "HA HA HA HA HA. Guys, let's teach this pipsqueak a lesson." The leader of the gang put on some brass knuckles. "This is what little brats get when they try to play hero!" he swung his fist. The gang leader was surprised to see that Goten wasn't in sight. "What the- Where the hell did he go!?" "Right here!" The thug turned around, only to see Goten's fist smashing into his face knocking him out instantly. "Whoa!"Honoka said staring in amazement. The rest of the thugs jaws dropped; until, "Why you little twerp!" one of the thugs yelled charging at Goten (along with the other three). Goten dashed towards him. One of them swung his fist. Goten reacted by gripping his wrist and judo throwing him into a dumpster. The next one, Goten gave him a jumping uppercut knocking him out in one hit. The next one I roundhouse kicked sweeping him off of his feet and elbowed him in the stomach while still in midair. "THIS KIDS A MONSTER! IM OUTTA HERE!" The last one just ran away screaming like a little girl. Goten appeared in front of him and kicked him in the "_unmentionables_". He silently dropped to the floor in agony.

Honoka was awed by what she had just witnessed; she couldn't even find the right words to describe what exactly she had just seen. _"I don't believe it, that little kid faced down those creeps like it was nothing!" __She watched as _Goten approached Honoka whose jaw dropped to the floor. After that was over Goten had walked over to Honoka, stuck out his hand and said "Are you okay?"

However he quickly lost his sense thanks to a hammer to the head curiosity of Honoka for was standing behind him arms crossed. "Ow, geez, what was that!" he lightly rubbed his head as he waited for the response. "What do you think you idiot, you just charged in against a bunch of thugs, one of whom had a knife! What were you thinking?" Goten simply shrugged, "I saw you were in danger and knew I couldn't sit by and let you get hurt." Honoka actually blushed lightly at his words before him upside the head in mock angry. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I NEED YOUR HELP? I AM FINE ON MY OWN; YOU BETTER NOT THINK I'M ONE OF THOSE WEAK GIRLS WHO NEEDS A GUY TO BAIL THEM OUT ALL THE TIME! ESPECIALLY IF THAT GUY IS A LITTLE KID!" Goten frowned "Well… I'm sorry for the trouble." Goten walked away with his head down. As Goten walked away, Honoka felt guilty. She ran up and tapped his shoulder. "Hey kid" he turned around and said "My name is Goten not kid!" He said frustrated. "Listen because I'm only going to say this once… Thanks….." She leaned in and kissed Goten on the cheek. Gotens entire body hardened and then fell over. Honoka poked him in the head and checked to see if he was breathing. "Uh oh. Come on! Breathe. You can take on a trio of thugs, but you faint when you get kissed." "Well there's only one thing to do Apachai!" a few seconds later he appeared "Apapapa" "Apachai we need to get this guy to Akisame." "Apa!" "I'll take that as a yes." Honoka said. Apachai put Honoka and Goten on his back and headed back to the dojo

The bell rang as everyone packed their things and began to walk home; once again Gohan was running through the halls. "Thank Kame that it's Friday." Gohan was just a few minutes away from a relaxing weekend. "That's it I'm almost outta here." Suddenly Niijima was in between Gohan and the front door "not so fast, speedy! I still haven't forgotten about what had happened on your first day here." Gohan jumped and triple flipped over Niijima and ran outside as fast as an Olympic track runner. Niijima stood there silently. "The hell!?" Meanwhile, Kenichi and Miu were walking back to the dojo. "Hey Kenichi, is that Apachai and Honoka?" "Yeah and someone's with them." "Hey Miu. Let's go check it out." Kenichi said. Miu nodded and they ran straight for the dojo.

Honoka walked into the dojo dragging Goten. "Akisame!" she said. "Yes?" Akisame said waking up from a nap. Kenichi and Miu walked in on their conversation as well as Sakaki, Kensei, and Apachai. "Hey guys what's going…?" Kenichi paused. "Honoka, who is this kid?" Akisame asked. "This kid saved my life. "What! How!" Kenichi asked. He went against a group of thugs and took them down single handedly." Kenichi and everyone else had said "Naah. I don't believe it." Honoka got angry. "Hey it's true. It all started an hour after school …"

**Flashback…**

I was walking down enjoying some ice cream I bought from the store when I saw some thugs that was bulling some kids. I ran down and said "You suck! You guys shouldn't gang up on someone who can't defend themselves! You guys are just like…" Honoka's faze froze up. "I know you guys! You're the thugs who Tanimoto beat up when we first met!" the leader of the thugs looked at her and smiled deviously. "Guys, she's right. Let's leave these kids alone-" Honoka smiled "well it looks like you've learned your-" "And get our payback!" "Oh-no!" Honoka said. "Get her!" the thugs said giving chase. She ran out of the park and into town. She tried to lose them into an alley. There was a dead end and they followed me in side. I hid behind a trash can. "Guys! Keep searching. She's in here somewhere." "I tried to sneak past them, but, I accidentally stepped on some stupid cat that was asleep. The Cat's hissing gave away my position." "Hey it's that girl" one of them said. "Damn"_. _I ran as fast as I could but then I ran down the wrong way but I was trapped. They walked around the corner. "Nowhere to run now!" one of the thugs said pulling out a knife "Oh crap!" then Goten came in and beat all of them up.

**End of flashback**

"And that's what happened," Honoka finished. "Honoka what about the part when you kis-" Honoka grabbed his mouth. "Apachai! That's what happened!" Honoka said aggressively. "Yeah right." everyone said "Honoka, I was older than him before I started training. He's too young to even try to fight." Miu said. "You're wrong chesty! He could beat you with one punch. Honoka said. The loud arguing woke him up and he instantaneously regained consciousness. "Yawwwwwn…. Where am I?" "Sniff –Sniff. I stink; I got to go take a bath." He thought "He got up and walked to Honoka while she was arguing. "Excuse me? Can I take a bath please?" Goten asked. "Sure it's down the hall to the left. And you guys are…." Honoka's face froze up as well as everyone else's. He took of his Fighting Gi which showed off the top half of his body. Everyone had there jaw open as they saw his extremely ripped body. Kenichi with his mouth gaping said "What the fu..." "Ditto" everyone else said. "Well I'm off." Goten said as he headed to the bath.

"That's impossible! How can a child of his age be completely buffed up like that?" Kenichi said. "See I told you that he was strong." Honoka gloated. "Well he may just be on steroids." Kensei said. " "Apa... But he does have a fighting gi on. He must do some kind of martial arts" Apachai said. Miu turned to Apachai and asked "how do you know." "Because I met him at the park. He asked me for some of my food." "This is crazy he's too young to fight like that." Miu yelled. "Oh yeah he took care of those thugs better than you could ever have." Honoka. "Well whoever he is he's remarkable." Elder walked in the room. "Miu you were around eight when you started martial arts. And you aren't nearly as strong as him now." "That's impossible grandpa. And besides Honoka, we have never seen this kid fight before." Miu replied. "Are-you jealous." Shigure said coming out of nowhere. "No I'm not!" Miu growled "That's true but his Ki is incredible; to the extent that it frightens me. Honoka, if this kid is as incredible as you say, he must have an incredible master. "Elder said.

After Goten had finished his bath and put his clothes on, he walked outside and ran into Honoka and everyone else. "Hello I just wanted to say thanks again for what you did." "You're welcome." Goten smiled. "My names Honoka, Honoka Shirahama. What's your name again?" "My name is Goten. Son Goten." Honoka smiled. Well Son Goten. Welcome to Ryozanpaku.

** How was it Guys! I know that the little Honoka and Goten thing seemed a little unexpected but I wanted to see what you thought. Should I continue with that? Also, as an idea, tell me what you think of this plot! In order for the members of Yami to gain more power. They make a deal with Babidi. And Babidi plans to use them in order to Gain power to release the evil terror known as Majin Buu!**

**Review, Comment or send me an email.**


	4. Mommas Gonna Knock U Out!

**What's up everybody?! Dinoking98 here with Chapter 4 of Live and Learn. I'm still looking for ideas for whom Gohan should be with. Anyway post comments and reviews.**

**Last time on Live and Learn****:**

**After Goten had finished his bath and put his clothes on, he walked outside and ran into Honoka and everyone else. "Hello I just wanted to say thanks again for what you did." "You're welcome." Goten smiled. "My names Honoka, Honoka Shirahama. What's your name again?" "My name is Goten, Son Goten." Honoka smiled. Well Son Goten. Welcome to Ryozanpaku. **

"I am very intrigued with this boy, I must learn more about him," Elder thought. Elder smiled and walked over to Goten and kneeled down to his eye level. "Hello young man, my name is Hayato. But you can just call me elder." he said cheerfully "Hello" said a bowing Goten. "Goten from what I hear you know martial arts." "Yep I am really strong! Goten beamed. "Tell me, what style of martial arts do know?" Elder asked. "Um mm, it was something with a weird name. What was it? Oh, I think it was called Sennin Ryu Kame or something like that?" Goten said questioning himself. Even though Goten said it wrong, both Elder and Akisame became tense. "Do you mean Kame-Sennin Ryu?" Elder asked with tension in his voice.

"Oh yeah that's the name" Goten said. That put Akisame and Elder even more on edge. "Kame-Sennin Ryu? I've never heard of that martial art before." said Kenichi. Miu and everyone else knew that Elder and Akisame know something they didn't. "Grandpa, why do you look so tense, and what is Kame Sennin Ryu?" Miu asked worryingly. Akisame and Elder looked at each other and nodded. "Kame Sennin Ryu is an age old style of martial arts discipline that is said to have been the one of the most powerful forms of martial arts in history. "Really?" Said a confused Kenichi and Miu.

Kame Sennin Ryu is focused around endurance and strength, as much of the training involves wearing weighted clothing. Disciples wore weighted turtle shells on their backs while performing menial tasks meant to train and condition their muscles. "Incredible!" said Honoka. "But if it's so old, how come no one knows about it?" Kenichi asked. "Good question!" said Akisame. "It wasn't well known because people back then blew it off as a rumored martial art. Legend says that only gods and people chosen by gods could learn." and most disciples who practiced it haven't even completed the training, including myself." Said Elder. Akisame said. Soon a cold air swept in putting the members of Ryozanpaku and Honoka on edge. "Why is that?" asked Kenichi. "Because back when I was younger I was rash and short tempered. And only people who have the will to master it can truly master his craft." "But what about all of the people who did master it?" Asked Miu "there weren't that many, some died and others quit. In the end, there are only two people that have mastered this style, one I know is a true friend, Muten Roshi and the other, a man Gohan but he has passed away," Elder said. Goten's eyes lit up hearing his brother's name. "That's my big brother. How do you know him?" Goten asked. Everyone was shocked to hear the child saying that one of the masters was his big brother.

"What are you talking about? Gohan was an old man and you weren't even born yet" Elder said with a stern voice, which shocked everybody. "Actually, there is a student by the name of Gohan that just transferred here today, maybe that's who he is talking about... HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Kenichi said irritated that nobody was listening to him. "So onto the next question, who taught you?" Elder said, back to his calm and soothing tone. "My mom and my big brother, but my mom mostly." Goten said without hesitation. "Well this has gotten very interesting, a hot mom that knows martial arts." Kensei said with a perverted smirk. "You don't even know what she looks like!" Sakaki says "Stupid… Perv" Kensei unknowingly was kicked in the head by Shigure. "Stupid… Perv" she said, soon disappearing into the tree. "I would love to meet your big brother and mother if you would be so kindly to, plus it's getting late and I don't want you wandering out alone, even if you are strong enough to protect yourself," Elder says giving Goten a bright smile. "OK I just have to call home to tell my mom," Goten says running into the house not, even though he doesn't know where the phone is. 5 minutes later he come back "Umm, where is your phone?" Goten said bluntly with made everyone except Apachai and Shigure to fall over.

**Meanwhile at Gohan's house…**

Gohan jumps off of nimbus nimbly landing on the ground in front of his house. As soon as Gohan walks into his house he sees his mother with a look on her face that looks like she was about to kill the next things she sees. "H-hey mom, how was your day...*gulp*." Chi Chi's face soon turned into a smile, which creeped Gohan out even more. "Would you mind reading this letter to me?" Chi-Chi said, still smiling creepily. As Gohan read the letter his normal face soon turned into a face of horror. "Crap" Gohan was scared of what Chi -Chi was going to do him if he didn't get Goten back. Chi-Chi started walking up to Gohan and if looks could kill, he would be dead a thousand times over.

Gohan was saved though, by the ringing of the phone that sounded throughout the small house. "I'll deal with you later" Chi-Chi turned around to grab the house. Once Chi-Chi picked up the phone Gohan heard her shriek "GOTEN!", after that he heard a lot of aha's and mmhm's," and "oh's." Chi-Chi turned back to Gohan in which he gulped again. "Gohan, never mind, Goten is okay and were picking him up tomorrow from at some kind of dojo. Gohan let out a sigh of relief knowing that he was able to live another day.

**The next morning at Ryozanpaku...**

Goten woke up to a beam of sunlight coming down onto his face, which on reflex made him squeeze his eyes tighter, but what really woke up Goten was the screams of agony and the crack of a whip coming from outside. "COME ON GO FASTER!" "I'M TRYING!" "DON'T TRY, DO!" Goten looked outside to see Kenichi running with a tire on a rope tied to his waist with Akisame on the tire whipping him to go faster. Seeing this amused Goten soon which turned into laughter which Kenichi heard, "STOP LAUGHING AT MY PAI—AAAAH!" "STOP GETTING DISTRACTED!" Goten jumps out the window and runs toward Kenichi and Akisame. "If you want, I can pull it for you?" said Goten. "No son, you don't have to that" "No that's okay I can do it." After two minutes of pleading Akisame finally agrees. He takes off the harness and hooks up Goten to the tire. "Ready, set, Go!" Goten blasts off with amazing speed and strength that Akisame was holding on for dear life. Ten minutes later Kenichi sees Akisame and Goten coming in fast. Once at the gate Goten stops suddenly making Akisame fly off the tire, but being the master that he was his honed reflexes kicked into action and he recovered, but soon after he recovered he began to vomit from his ride around town with Goten.

**Back to Gohan and Chi-Chi...**

It has been a while since Chi-Chi has been on the Nimbus and because that she felt sick because of the speed they went at. Once they were close enough they got off of Nimbus and walked the rest of the way there. On their way there Chi-Chi thought she saw Goten tied to a harness with a man on a tire holding on like his life depended on it, but called it off as a hallucination from not seeing her baby boy for too long. Once they were around the corner she saw Goten actually tied to a harness and two men coming up to him. At that moment Chi Chi's Motherly instincts kicked into overdrive causing an adrenaline rush. "LET GO OF MY BABYY!" Chi-Chi screamed, as if she was a wild animal. "Mom I don't think their..." Gohan stopped in mid-sentence to see Chi-Chi glaring at him with the eyes of a wild beast "YES MAAM," Gohan was too scared to intervene now, fearing what would happen to him if he had. Chi-Chi came at him with superhuman. Once she was close enough she jabbed the Kenichi in the gut and punched him in the eye. While Kenichi was on the ground, she did a sharp roundhouse kick to Akisame (who dodged in the nick of time). While Chi-Chi was throwing punches Akisame thought to himself "This women very skilled, but the style she uses is unknown to me, wait could she be using Kame Sennin Ryu?! Just who is she?" while trying his hardest to avoid her attack but each kept coming to hitting him the one before, Chi-Chi began dealing an all-out barrage of jabs to Akisame, her final blow was a sharp roundhouse kick to his side, which dislocated his arm.

**30 minutes later… Back at the dojo**

Chi-Chi was still aggravated even though the misunderstanding was cleared. Kenichi tried to explain what happened but it made Chi-Chi even angrier which resulted in him getting a scolding. "IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL TRAINING THESE DAYS!" Akisame was being the expert bonesetter he was, relocated his shoulder and was right now getting bandaged up by Shigure. Kenichi was lucky to just get away with a black eye. "Sooooo...How about we introduce ourselves?" Gohan said trying to lighten things up. "How about you shut up" Akisame retorted.

The rest of the members or Ryozanpaku came in to see a beaten up Akisame and Kenichi, an angry woman, and a teenager with spiky hair whom Miu recognized immediately, but she was more worried about Kenichi and Akisame at the moment. "What happened to you guys?" Miu said in a worried tone. "We got beat up by her" Akisame and Kenichi said together pointing to the accused. "You put my baby on a harness and made him pull you around town!" Chi-Chi said "It was the kid who wanted to do it" said Kenichi. "I DON'T CARE IF HE WANTED TO, YOU DON'T DO THAT TO ANYONES CHILD." Chi-Chi hollered. Elder soon stepped in between them stopping the feud. "Excuse me mam? My name is Hayato Furinji. And if you would be so kind, I would like to ask you and your sons some questions if that is okay with you?"

**A/N Well guys there's Chapter 4! My best friend helped me out with this chapter because he gave me the ideas to write this on for you guys! Also to all of my readers thanks for sticking with me for so long. If you have any requests and/or suggestions? (Like whom Gohan should be with.) Comment and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Dinoking98 here with chapter 5! This chapter was really long, so in order to assist in completing this chapter, I asked my best friend/co-author to help me. His name is Necro Z. He's the one who gave me the inspiration to make the story that you are reading now. Well, time for the story. Comment and Review.

***Inside the master's meeting room***

While Goten was outside with Honoka, The masters, Chi-Chi, and Gohan were sitting in a circle. Gohan decided to stay quiet for this gauging the masters' strength. "So, Mrs. Son, why does your son know the martial art, Kame Sennin Ryu?" Elder asked. "What?" Chi-Chi asked "the martial art you taught your son" Elder said. "Ooh that, well the reason why I taught him was for... Self-defense, yeah! That's right." Chi-Chi said with a guilty smile on her face. The expression that Elder wore looked like he didn't believe Chi-Chi's horrible lie, "That makes tons of sense!" Elder said with a smile brighter than the sun. "Huh, he believed me" Chi-Chi thought questioning herself to see if this was real or not.

***Back in the meeting room***

"I sense that all the masters are strong, maybe stronger than Tien even, but there the one that frightens me the most is that old man, his strength goes beyond that of all the master in the room" Gohan thought. "Oh yeah and mom how about during the week while I'm at school Goten can stay here and play because I think the reason he left in the first place was because he was bored staying at home" Gohan announced because he was afraid of this incident happening again. "No, my baby is not going to be staying here with these dangerous looking people!" Chi–Chi said "Mrs. Son I would like to object and say that here at Ryozanpaku the masters are very good with kids, except for Sakaki though," "HEY I CAN BE GOOD WITH KIDS, THE ONE YOU SHOULDN'T TRUST IS AKISAME!" Sakaki shouted in protest. "Oh yeah, why is that?" Akisame asked. "Remember when each of trained those kids when we were low on money, you turned those kids into your slaves," Sakaki stated.

Hearing this Chi-Chi started glaring daggers at Akisame who was too afraid to turn around not knowing what he was facing. "Well, you got a point there Sakaki, I am defeated, happy?" Akisame asked. "Yes" Sakaki said simply. "I have to agree that both Akisame and Sakaki are both untrustworthy when it comes to children, but believe me when I say that all the other masters are very good with children," Elder stated.

Chi-Chi as shocking as it is, was actually thinking about letting him stay come over here to play, "Maybe I should Goten doesn't have any friends around his age besides Trunks" Chi-Chi thought. Her train of thought was soon interrupted to the sound of Apachai playing Othello with Honoka. "He seems to be good with kids maybe I can trust him with Goten" Chi-Chi thought. "Fine then, I'll agree on Goten coming here to play on one condition, which he has to keep an eye on him" Chi-Chi says pointing at Apachai. "It's a deal!" Elder said immediately. "Apa?" Apachai said pointing at himself. Chi-Chi then walked over to the tanned Muay Thai master saying "Mr. Hopachai, can I trust you to watch over my son?" Apachai nodded. Elder stood up and clapped his hands "It's settled then, Goten will come over to the dojo during the weekdays while Gohan is at school." "Yay" Goten said. "That means that Goten will come over and play!" Apachai said "Isn't that great Honoka?" Honoka lightly blushed "Yeah, it's great!" she said. Chi-Chi sighed knowing that she will have to cook even though they will be at home really late. "Well at least it's for free. Gohan, Goten, it's time to go home for dinner" Chi-Chi said. Goten began to walk to his mother until Akisame came in between them. "Excuse me Mrs. Son. How about that you and your kids come have dinner with us, and while it's being prepared you can use the hot spring if you would like to?" He said persuasively. "No sir I don't really think that I can take you up on that of… YOU HAVE A HOTSPRING?!" Chi-Chi smiled. "Goten, Gohan, were staying for dinner!" While Goten cheered, Gohan just silently nodded and took a walk around the place.

While Miu was preparing dinner, Chi-Chi was relaxing alone in the hot spring, Shigure, Apachai, Honoka, and Goten were all playing cards, Kensei was reading a dirty magazine, Akisame was carving, and Sakaki was drinking. All that was left was Gohan, lying on the roof all he had was himself, his thoughts and the stars. "It's only been a week and a half and my powers were almost exposed. Thank Kami that no one "_completely_" found out" "Is someone up there?" Gohan got up and walked over to see Kenichi looking back at him. "Oh it's you Kenichi, come on up if you want." Gohan said. "Ok sure." Kenichi said as he began to climb up.

With nothing to talk about Gohan popped out a random question "So Kenichi you're a disciple in this dojo?" "Yes, I'm the only one too" Kenichi replied. "What martial art do you know Kenichi?" "I'm actually learning several martial arts. I know Karate, Jujutsu, Kenpo, Muay Thai, and several other martial arts." "Gohan, I didn't know that you knew martial arts as well." "Yeah my mom had taught it to me for self-defense and I really don't like to fight so I just know the basics. My brother though, he loves martial arts." Gohan said with a smile. Kenichi smiled back. "Say Kenichi, everyone has a reason to do things in life. So why did you choose to learn martial arts?" Gohan asked. Kenichi took a while until he finally spoke "I have someone to look up to." Gohan sat up and looked at him. "I used to be the bullied kid you see? From grade school to middle school, I have been known as "_Weak Knees Kenichi_", which was until I met this girl I know. She took on a gang of delinquents by herself without ever giving it a second thought. She didn't get scared like most people would; she faced them like it was nothing! And when I finally saw her fighting style, which looks like she's cutting the air, something in me had changed. I realized that I deeply respected this girl, and I still feel the same way. To sum it up my goal as a martial artist is to finally be able to protect her one day as well as, the people I care about."

Gohan smiled "Well it looks like we have something in common." "By the way, its Miu who you were talking about isn't it?" Gohan asked. Kenichi had lightly blushed and nodded. Kenichi stood up and stuck his hand out. "Gohan, I would really like it if we became friends." Gohan chuckled "You know I would really like that." They both nodded together and shook on it. "Hey everyone it's time for dinner!" Miu called out. "Well we better get going." Gohan said. They both got off the roof and headed to go eat. After dinner, the Son family said their goodbyes and snuck away to the hidden Nimbus cloud and headed home thus ending Saturday.

***The next morning***

It was Sunday morning and everyone was training, Sakaki was punching glass bottles, Kensei was balancing on a baseball bat reading a perverted magazine, Apachai was punching boulders. Shigure was slicing leaf designs with her katana, Akisame was carving wood, and Kenichi was at the mercy of his "_inventions_": A device where he was strapped to a board which always pulls him back and he must punch the board and not stop moving unless he will be electrocuted. After several times of being shocked, elder walked in and said "That's enough for today. Everyone, will you please gather?" All of the masters looked at him. Elder's eye twinkled. "We will now begin a Ryozanpaku Strategy Meeting."

***Inside the master's meeting room***

All of the masters were sitting down waiting for what elder was going to say. But they could all tell that what he was going to say wasn't good. Hayato took a long pause and spoke. "Yama has begun to move." All of the master's eyes widened. "Ogata Isshinsai... He along with Yami is presently gaining power… and has declared war. It appears though he has already joined forces with Yama. As you all know, he has appeared before Kenichi. He was supposed to be a disciple here at Ryozanpaku, but he turned out to be a big mess" "Good grief... It looks like he needs a good thrashing." Sakaki said digging in his ear.

"Damn you, Ogata… We had sworn to never pledge Allegiance to Yami." Elder said with a disgusted look on his face. "If they do attack us as I predict, then our strongest disciple will be in danger." Said Kensei with his head down "Apa, but why is that?" Apachai asked in confusion. "They wish to obtain the strongest warriors. And now that they know that Ryozanpaku has a strong disciple… We might as well consider them a personal threat." Elder answered. "Kenichi is in danger?" said Miu overhearing everything that they were saying. Akisame looked at Hayato "Wise one, have you any specific plans to conclude this meeting?" "Yeah… Let us go with the usual plan." Hayato replied. "Heh that plan, eh?" Sakaki said cracking his knuckles. Elder smiled and said "Yes… Operation "Just Wing It!" " Miu fell to the ground outside the room. "… I wouldn't exactly call that a _"_plan_"_ " Kensei slid the door open. "Eavesdropping is a bad habit, my dear." he said sipping some tea.

With the weekend over, Gohan can finally relax at school without any problems. Well, except for one thing… Niijima quest for making Gohan a member of the Shinpaku Alliance has become a complete obsession. For the entire day, Gohan has been stalked by him. "Oh crap, that weirdo is following me again. That's it! Time to end this once and for all!" he thought while acting oblivious to Niijima whom he can sense. Suddenly, Gohan ran down the hall and past the corner. "God Dammit, he's running away again! He won't get away this time though!" Niijima said. Niijima ran down the hall and past the corner leading to a dead end. "Where did he go now? It's not like he could have gone anywhere, and he couldn't have gotten behind me." Niijima had felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw an aggravated Gohan standing before him.

"Why are you following me?" he asked. "Well I wanted to make a proposition with you." Niijima said "Oh really, what proposition?" Gohan said "Well in this school the rules say that you must join a club or you won't graduate. So I wanted you to join the Shinpaku Alliance so you won't have to worry about the trouble of looking for one." Gohan could tell that Niijima was lying, so, he decides to play along. "Oh really?" Gohan looked at him with a smile on his face. "Well now that you put it that way…Hey look over there!" Gohan pointed. Niijima turned around only to see an empty room. "What, it's just an empty room." When Niijima turned back around Gohan was gone and all you saw was a cloud of dust. "Damn he's even more slippery than me." Niijima said. Gohan decided to go upstairs to the roof.

As he got higher and higher up the staircase, Gohan was able to smell fresh air and finally be able to relax. "It sure is beautiful up here." Gohan said smiling. "Yeah that's why this is where I relax." Said a voice from behind. Gohan turned around to see atall fair-skinned man with violet eyes with spiky yet wavy chin-length blond hair and wearing a white-grey shirt with a red cross on it. "Oh I'm sorry who are you?" Gohan asked. "That's none of your business bookworm." The blonde haired kid said. "Hey I didn't say anything to you; so whatever that's on your mind don't take all of your anger out on me." Gohan retorted. "God this nerd is more annoying than Shirahama." The blonde said quietly. Gohan thought to himself for a moment. "Since you know Kenichi, you must be Natsu Tanimoto. Kenichi told me about you. You must be good fri… " "If you finish that sentence with the word _'friends'_, I will kill you where you stand." Natsu said frustrated. "Temper. Temper." Gohan said "Don't be a smart-ass. It will only get you so far." "Geez, you remind me of some other arrogant person I know." Gohan said quietly.

**At Capsule Corp…**

"Achooo!" "Vegeta what's wrong" Asked Bulma. "I can't help but feel that someone is talking about me behind my back" Vegeta said.

**Back at the roof…**

"What did you say?" Natsu demanded. Gohan smiled deviously for a moment. "You and Kenichi are friends." "That's it your dead" Natsu said. Natsu got into a fighting pose. "Hey I don't want to fight. I'm just messing around and besides the bell is about to ring." Gohan said. "What are you talking about?" Instantly the bell had rung. "Well I'd like to stick around but I have to get back to class." Gohan said walking away. "This isn't over you nerd." Natsu said angrily. Gohan walked down to class.

After school, everyone went to the clubs they had joined, leaving Gohan with nothing to do. "I'm bored; I've already finished my homework and I'm not supposed to pick up Goten for a few hours." Gohan decided to walk around the school for a while. When he walked by the gym he heard some noises. He decided to walk in and see what was up. When he walked in he saw the gymnastics club practicing. "Whoops I shouldn't be in here. If those girls see me they will think I'm some sort of pervert or something! " Gohan began to sneak out quietly until he slipped and fell making a loud thud on the floor. The girls turned around to see who it was. "Who's there?" one of the girls asked. The all turned the corner to see Gohan walking back down the hall. "Hey!" one of the girls yelled. Gohan looked around to pretend that the girls were talking about something else.

"I'll just act like nothing happened." Gohan thought. He turned around to see Miu. "Thank goodness it's only Miu." Gohan said to himself. "Hey Gohan." she said "Hey Miu I didn't know that you are in the gymnastics club." asked Gohan. "Yeah and I really like it too." Miu replied. "You wouldn't know where Kenichi would be would you?" Gohan asked. "He's probably at the gardening club." Miu replied. "Oh well when you see him, tell him ill see him at the dojo" Gohan asked. "Ok sure." Miu said happily. Gohan walked outside of the school looking for something to eat.

Later, Kenichi was at the gardening club watering some plants. "Yaaaawwwnnn. Hey Izumi, I think it's time for me to head out; are you ready to go?" Kenichi asked. "Sure" Izumi nodded. "Umm. Kenichi, if you don't have any plans, would you like to walk me…" "Hey Kenichi! Gymnastics class let me out early today so I'm ready to go when you are!" Miu interrupted. Izumi froze up instantly. "Ok Miu I'm ready." said Kenichi. Then they began to walk home together. "Geez, Miu is always one step ahead of me." said Izumi. "Hey Kenichi, Gohan was looking for you." said Miu. "Oh really?" said Kenichi. "Yeah, he said he'll meet us at the dojo."

While Kenichi and Miu were walking to the dojo, Gohan was walking through town enjoying the sights. "I've made some trustworthy friends, maybe a rival or two, and since I've beaten Cell, I finally have some inner peace. Life is sweet!" Gohan said with a smile. Since Gohan felt he could trust everyone at the dojo with his life, he thought that he could maybe let them in on his secret. A few minutes later, Gohan's stomach began to grumble. "Geez, I'm hungry time to find something to eat." As Gohan walked he heard strange voices coming from an alley. "I don't give a damn about who you are! Just give us your money and we'll be on my way."

As Gohan turned his head, he saw a balding old man wearing glasses with a black mustache and beard, who wearing traditional Chinese clothes surrounded by a group of men holding weapons. Gohan smile turned into a frown as he angrily walked into the alley. "Now, now fellas, violence is wrong. Is there a way to solve this peacefully?" the old man asked. The largest of the men walked up to him holding a brick. "Listen you old geezer. We can make this easier than it has to be. Just give us your money or… CRUNCH! All of your bones will end up like this brick!" the thug said crushing the brick with his bare hands. "Hey! If you guys don't leave that man alone, then you guys will be the ones who will end up like that brick!" said Gohan. The thugs all looked at each other and laughed. "Stay out of this kid, or else you're going to take the same beating as this geezer!" "Funny, I was going to say the same thing to all of you punks." Gohan said with a grin. "You just sealed your fate punk!" the large thug said. The thugs threw a punch towards Gohan, but he easily evaded. All of the thugs were baffled on how he just moved like he was air. One thug that was holding a metal pipe ran towards him with the pipe raised and ready to strike. Gohan kicked the pipe from his hand and landed a straight punch on the thugs face.

"Hey, how dare you! You're dead!" another thug said. "Yeah what gives you the right to do that?" asked another. Gohan smirked and decided to end this quickly. So to wrap this up, Gohan moved with inhuman speed and stopped right behind the thugs. "What the hell...Just. Happened?" the leader said while falling to the ground unconscious. Seconds after one fell, all of the other thugs did the same. Gohan walked over to the old man "Sir, are you okay? Here let me help you up." He asked sticking his hand out. "Thank you young man but I can get up on my own." The old man pleasantly said. "No sir I insist." Gohan said grabbing his hand. "Get away from him you creep!" said an unknown voice "Huh? Who was that?" Gohan asked. The old man got up "Oh no" he sighed. Suddenly a girl came out of nowhere kicking Gohan in the back of the head knocking him on the ground.

Well guys what did you think of this chapter? This one took me a while, but that's Chapter 5. The main plot should start soon and if there are any suggestions you have to make the story better comment or PM me. See you later!


End file.
